Forget To Say
by NotSoCharmingPrince
Summary: AU. Smoker is a police captain, and annoyed because his sleep were interrupted by an usual accident. There he finds a letter, touching his heart with its tragic, heartbreaking contents. ZoLu, hints of brief SmoShigi. Oneshot, but could be arranged


**Yaaay!! First fic, first fic! –dances & whirling around-  
****Hi all, welcome to my first fic!****  
****Sorry again for the grammar & tenses mistakes, again, I want to test my own writing skills, so it's up to you whether I should beta or not!  
****Are you still there?-cranes neck-  
****Oh, and a special shout out for Inu-chwan, Plushie-swan, and Claro-swama! You know where to look ;p  
****–hinthintnudgenudgeshoveshove-  
****And this fic has been beta-ed by the gorgeous Blu-Calling! Give her applause, people!  
****Critics & flames are greatly appreciated! On to the story!**

It was winter. Snowflakes gently glistening on the air, creating a silent crescendo. The mountains of Firepeaks were covered in frost, ironic compare to their name. If you listened closely, you can hear the running, neighing, chirping of the mountain's inhabitants. All in all, it was a serene place to be.

That iswould be if not for a grumbling snow-white haired man leaning on his police car.

"Damn! Where the hell is Tashigi! I've been freezing my butt off for hours!" grumbled Capt. Smoker. Shoving his left hand deep in his pocket, while the other one lighting the cigarette that has been nested in his lips for a while. Inhaling the cancer stick for a couple of times, he'd decided that he'd look for Tashigi himself rather that becoming a Smoker-icle.

He had a reason to be annoyed. At 4 A.M, he had been roughly waked up by the frantic knocking at his door. When he opened it, his lieutenant Tashigi was behind it, panting, telling him that a truck had fallen in the gorge of Firepeaks Mountains. The Firepeaks were well-known for their beauty, yet also for its slick roads, sharp curves, & dangerously deep gorges. It was common that many people met their end there.

Still cursing, Smoker walked towards the police line, where some tow trucks are pulling the remnants of the recent victim's truck. Smoker looked at it with plain expression; he felt pity for the victim, but at the same time he also blamed them for not being careful driving in the mountains. After all, it really wasn't his business right? What he really wanted now was a warm bath, some good breakfast, his beloved cigarettes, and continued his much needed sleep.

Again, inhaling his smoke, he became entranced deep in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that Tashigi was standing beside him. She cleared her throat. Turning his head, he saw her staring at the sky while gripping at the railing. Were her eyes puffy, and were those… tears in the corner of them?

"Something wrong?" he asked her. She cleared her throat again, giggling softly while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Nothing really, Smoker-sama. It's just, this letter…" she answered, giving the folded piece of paper to him. Frowning, he takes it, while asking, "How's the vic?" to her.

"It's terrible, Smoker-sama. We've found him already dead about six hours or so, the meds said that he probably died from major blood loss. Multiple fractures, also the trauma at his cranium. All pre-mortem." She explains.

"Hn, so now we're finished right? You got the papers for me?"

"Hai, Smoker-sama. I've arranged it so they will be sent at your desk ASAP."

Smoker nodded, muttering "You may go" to her. Spinning on his heel to go back to his car he was stopped by the voice of his lieutenant calling his name.

"Ano…Smoker-sama? Can I ask you something?" she asked timidly.

"What is it?"

"Could you…could you please read that letter?"

Frowning again, thinking what the hell was so important wth this letter, he asked "Just that?" to her. She nodded, then scurried back to the couple of medics at the scene. Smoker sighed while continuing on his way.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Smoker, the most bad-ass cop in the universe, wetted his eye for a letter? A fucking letter, for god's sake! He blew out the smoke from the cigarette, watching it formed an abstract figure for seconds before it disappear, while wearing his trademark frown on his face.

He didn't even know the people mentioned in there, let alone the writer, their address, hell, even their face. But reading that letter made Smoker uncomfortable. Uncomfortable, because the cursed thing had rekindled something that was buried deep down in his heart and soul, the ones that he wants to forget and deny.

It was Love.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the letters again, accompanied by the crackling noise of his firewood burning.

_December 20__th__, 1985_

_Dear Luffy,_

_No one wants to write a letter like this, but I'm pretty lucky that I still had the chance to write this, to tell you the things that I often forgot to say. I love you Luffy._

_You often joked that I loved my truck and swords more than you, while putting on your pout that I came to fond of. You said that I spend more time with them than you-which is true, hahaha. I love them-they were good to me. They accompanied me in good and bad. I always could depend on them to go fast in the desert and cut through the raiders. They never let me down._

_But, you know what? I love you for the same reason. You also accompanied me, whether it's good or bad._

_Remember Dash, our first truck? The slowpoke-of-a-truck that you falsely named, the truck that always made us broke, but always made enough money for us to eat? You had to find a job so we could cover our living and paid our bills. Every cent that I made went to repair Dash, while yours gave us food to eat and roof to sleep under._

_I remember I often complained about Dash, but never even once I heard you complain about going home, tired from your hard day, and then face me, just to ask money from you and go off again. Even if you do complain, maybe you said it in tears behind my back so I didn't realize it. I was too involved in my own business that I didn't realize yours._

_I'm thinking about it now, all of your sacrifices that you made for me. Clothes, food, vacation, adventures, friends. You never complained, and I don't know how the hell I could forget to thank you for being yourself._

_When I sit with Usopp, Franky, and Brooke, while eating the Ero-cook Sanji's food, they are always fascinated with my swords, my truck, and my income that I told them about. Now I remember that I always forgot that you're my real prized partner and possession, even when you're not here beside me. It was my and your decision and sacrifices, in the end, that let us replace Dash with Sport, our new truck._

_I was so proud of Sport -not as proud as to my swords anyway- that I felt__ I could beat anyone. I was also so proud of you, but I never said it. I thought that you already knew, but now I wish that if only I spent more time to chat with you, maybe the same amount of time I would spend polishing my swords and Sport, maybe I'd say "I love you" every goddamn time._

_Years have passed, how time flies as I tread the road and back. I always knew that your prayer accompanied me. But it looks like your prayer alone isn't enough this time, Luffy._

_I'm seriously injured. Blood keeps seeping out from my wounds, I think I broke my legs, and this freaking headache keeps getting worse. Luffy…I guess this is only a one-way ticket, huh? And before I…go, I want to say everything that I should've said before. Little things that became forgotten 'cause I'm too busy with my work._

_I'm thinking about your birthday and our anniversary that I forgot. Inu's school plays, Claro's hockey games, and Plushie's debate sessions that you attend alone because I'm on the road._

_I'm thinking…of those lonely nights that you pass alone, wondering small things like "Where's Zoro now?", "Has Zoro eaten?" I'm thinking all the time about calling you, just to say hi, but never did. I'm thinking of my peaceful feelings, because I know you and our girls are waiting for me._

_Every time during our family celebrations, you'd spend your time trying to explain to your parents why I cannot be there. I was busy changing the oil, I was busy searching for spare parts, and I'm sleeping because I have to go in early tomorrow. There's always a reason, but now, those reasons didn't seem so important._

_When we got married, you didn't even know how to change light bulbs. Remember that time when you slipped from the chair you were standing on, and holding onto the cable for dear life? Oh, I still get the snickers whenever I remember it. But after a couple of months, you learned how to fix the fireplace when there's a storm, while I waiting for my loads at Arabasta. You've become a pretty good mechanic yourself, helping me fix up Sport._

_I was so…so proud of you when I entered our front yard and saw you sleeping inside Sport, waiting for me. Hell, whether its 2 am or 2 pm, you still look smoking hot to me. Maybe I never said this, but…you're beautiful Luffy. The most beautiful person I ever saw._

_I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but if I ever made a good choice, it was when I fell to my knees to propose you. You'll never understand why I keep fencing and driving a truck. I dunno myself, but that's my way of life, and you're still with me. Good times, bad times, you've always had my back. I love you Luffy, and I love our girls, Inu, Claro, and Plushie._

_Fuck…that hurts. Luffy…my body hurts like hell, but my…heart hurts more. You're always grinning widely, welcoming me into your arms whenever I've finished my journey. Yet this time, you won't be there when I finally end my journey. I never thought I'd said this, but…Luffy…for the first time of my life, I feel scared. I feel really alone and scared. I need you so much Luffy, and I know it's too late._

_Funny, isn't it? All that I have right now is Sport. This…fucking, goddamn truck that has ruled over our lives for so long. This pile of junk was my life for years. But Sport cannot return my love, It can never love me back. Only you can, Luffy._

_You're miles away from here, yet I feel that you're here with me. I can see your face, grinning, pouting…but most of all, I feel your love and I'm afraid to do this final journey alone._

_Please tell the girls that I love them with all my heart. Please…nurture them as you nurtured me. Tell them I'm sorry for not being there for them. Inu-chwan, Claro-swama, Plushie-swan…forgive your dad yeah? Maybe I don't give you hugs and kisses that much, but never forget that wherever you go, whatever you do…Daddy's right here watching over you._

_And Luffy, you remember how I hated pet names? Well now that I think it over, nothing's wrong with that. So…Sweetheart, please forgive me._

_Maybe just that, Sweetheart. God…I really love you Luffy! Take care of yourselves, and remember, no matter what, I'll always love you more than anything in this world. I just…forget to say that. You know how forgetful I am, hahaha…_

_I Love You,_

_Zoro_

* * *

Smoker opened his eyes, feeling tears welling up on the rim of his eyelids again. Snorting, he rubbed his eyes slowly to draw the tears back. Leaning on his couch, his mind wandered to a certain bespectacled woman. A woman that always stuttered when he was around. A woman that somehow always haunted his dreams with her laugh and her stubbornness. His mouth formed a slight smile.

"Yeah…I think I can handle this kind of love."

-End-

* * *

Soo people, how was it? Is it good? Bad? Lame? Etc.?

Btw, I know some of you had questions, so here it is.

-I just making up the dates and the places

-Woot! Zoro and Luffy had child? WTF! Hahaha…relax, they adopted them. At first Zoro disagrees, but come on! Who can resist Luffy's puppy eyes? Aww…

-Zoro working as a truck driver. Their economic status is about middle-to-low class.

Hey you people, you wanna read some high-quality ficcie? Read the fanfic of Inumaru12, HouseyWousey, and Clarobell! They're fanfic are very satisfying, guaranteed! –WTF I look like an advertisement XD-

Please review! Also fires, flames, blazes, burns, infernos are appreciated! :D Bring it on!

Thank you all for reading this fanfic! -bows-

NSCP


End file.
